KND in Wonderland
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: This is a crossover with American McGee's Alice and KND. Please read and review. What would happen if Numbuh 3 wasnt as sweet as she seems. What would happen if they have to help Wonderland. Will they do it or will they back off? R&R plz. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not owe Codename: Kids Next Door and American McGee's Alice and I'm a big fan of Kuki/Wally**

"You will never defeat me Kids Next Door!" a man said standing atop of a burning roof. The man was on fire from head to toe.

"We'll see about that Pyromania because we are about ready to put your flame out!" a kid who had a brown flying cap and goggles on his head along with brown shorts and a blue shirt. "Get it? He's putting houses on fire."

A bald head wearing black sunglasses, tan shorts and a red shirt slapped his head, "Numbuh 2 that wasn't a least bit funny."

"You don't have any humor Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 replied.

A short blonde hair boy wearing an oversize orange hoodie and baggy jeans, "Can we pwease kick this guy's butt?"

"Numbuh 5 doesn't like how Numbuh 3 is looking Numbuh 4," a girl with a red cap and her black hair in a braid gold hoop earrings a blue shirt with two white strips one on each side said while looking at another girl who had long black hair and was wearing an oversize green sweeter.

Numbuh 4 waved his hand in front of the girl with the green sweeter, "Hey Numbuh 3 we have a cruddy villain to defeat!"

Numbuh 1 yelled randomly, "Kids Next Door: Battle stations!" then he ran to the left followed by Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 2 and 4 went to the right leaving Numbuh 3 to be the distraction.

Pyromania saw Numbuh 3 and charged straight at her leaving a trail of fire behind him.

Numbuh 5 turned around and yelled, "Numbuh 3!" and started to run towards her.

Numbuh 3 hands clenched, _"Why is it that whenever I see fire I hear their screams in my ear" _

Right when Pyromania got close enough Numbuh 3 held out a weapon that looked like a toy gun but it had a gumball machine on top. "Oh no," Pyromania said before Numbuh 3 froze him and then walked away to head.

Numbuh 1 glasses fell down to his nose as they watched Numbuh 3 walk away. "Something's wrong with Numbuh 3," he stated.

"Didn't Numbuh 5 say she didn't like how Numbuh 3 was looking? Numbuh 3 has bad experience with fire." Numbuh 5 said as she put her hands on her hips.

"How do you know that?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Cause Numbuh 3 told Numbuh 5," Numbuh 5 said as they walked towards the tree house.

_At The Tree house_

"Good work team," Numbuh 1 said before as they were walking towards their rooms they heard a scream.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 yelled as they all raced towards her room.

_Numbuh 3's room before she screamed._

Numbuh 3 was getting ready for bed. She didn't feel like hanging out with everyone because she didn't think she did her job right. She was holding onto a blue rainbow monkey when it turned towards her and in a deep voice that sounded desperate it said, "Save us Kuki!"

Numbuh 3 screamed and had started falling down into darkness.

Numbuh 1, 2, 4, and 5 got with weapons ready but found no Numbuh 3.

"I wonder where she went." Numbuh 2 said before they started falling into the same darkness as Numbuh 3.

After a while of falling Numbuh 3 landed her butt on a pile of straw. She got up and ran towards a white rabbit that had a red jacket, yellow dress shirt, a top hat and a cane and gave him a hug.

The white rabbit looked surprised to see her and patted her back before she pulled away. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by four screams. The rabbit ears went down and Numbuh 3 turned her body sideways where she can move her neck to see where the screams were coming from.

"Ow," Numbuh 4 said as he landed on the pile of straw on his belly then Numbuh 1 landed on him, Numbuh 2 and then Numbuh 5.

"Please, don't dawdle!" the rabbit said which had Numbuh 3 turned her neck to look at him. "We are very late indeed!" then the rabbit took off down the wooden lane.

"Numbuh 5 is going to show that rabbit who is dawdling," Numbuh 5 said and Numbuh 3 turned her head to look at them.

"Get off of me!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Oh, sorry," 2, 1, and 5 said as they got off.

"Numbuh 3, are you alright?" Numbuh 1 asked.

A weird noise came from behind Numbuh 3 which had her look that way. A cat with a grin from ear to ear darkened every time it blinked, earrings places on its ears, tattoos covering its body which you can see its bones on its neck was a scar. After a few moments of sitting its tail made the signal to come closer.

"You've grown quite lazy Cat, your tattoos are a reminder through," Numbuh 3 said as she came closer to the cat.

"And you've picked up a bit of strength, still curious to learn and remember on how to fight enemies I hope," the cat said.

"Rabbit looked surprised to see me Cheshire Cat, can you tell me why?" Numbuh 3 asked as the others joined in.

"You two know each other?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes to both of the questions," The Cheshire Cat replied. "Everyone expects for me has lost faith in you, Kuki. They thought I was mad suggesting calling you again especially Rabbit. He wasn't expecting you to actually show up and give him a hug."

"I believe you told me once Cat that everyone is mad here. Wonderland has changed again, how is one to find their way?" Numbuh 3 asked.

The Cheshire cat laughed a little bit, "Using my own words against me are you? Knowing where your going is preferable to being lost, ask. Rabbit knows a thing or two and I myself don't need a weathervane to tell which way the wind blows. You'll need your friends help this time."

"What is wrong here?" Numbuh 5 asked the cat.

"Everything is not what it seems so pay attention to detail, Abigail," the cat said before disappearing.

"Numbuh 5 wants to know how that cat knows her name," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 3 shook her head, "Still cryptic as usual."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"It means if you ask a question he won't always tell you the answer straight out," Numbuh 3 replied before walking down the lane the rabbit did.

"Hey wait up!" Numbuh 2 yelled as they followed her.

They came to a gnome carrying a bag over his shoulders, "Don't stir up any troubles strangers. The Queen of Hearts minions are ruthless."

"Hey isn't the Queen of Hearts a playing card?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I wasn't scared of her or her minions as a matter of fact. You should stand up to them," Numbuh 3 said as she crossed her arms. "Tell me, are the Red Queen and The Queen of Hearts having a bet on who can kill me first?"

The gnome ignored Numbuh 3 and said to Numbuh 4, "Eh, don't say that in front of her face; she'll have your head for sure."

The Cheshire Cat appeared near geysers, "Sometimes a leap of faith is necessary to get by," then disappeared.

Numbuh 4 took a step back, "That crazy cat wants us to jump over that water thing?"

The cat appeared again but in Numbuh 4's hood, "Don't let the Queen of Hearts no your fears, her guardian will use it against you." Then disappeared again.

"That cat needs to stop appearing in random places," Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 2 looked at the geysers and jumped. The geysers floated him over to the other side. "Hey it's just like flying!"

"Are-are you sure?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Numbuh 5 wants to know if Numbuh 4 is going to let this Queen of Hearts take control of his fear and she still wants to know if this Heart lady likes heads?" Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 3 tilted her head, "Numbuh 5 lets just say that when she was a baby her first words were 'Off with their head!'" Then Numbuh 3 pushed Numbuh 4 into the geysers.

"Ahh!" Numbuh 4 yelled but the air went inside his hoodie and inflated it until he got to the other side.

Numbuh 1 then jumped over followed by Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3.

"What is the problem here again?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Numbuh 5 thinks that the people of this place are going against this Queen of Hearts," Numbuh 5 replied.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Numbuh 3 said stately.

They saw the rabbit and started running towards Rabbit.

"I asked for the small elixir potion but the shipment got lost in the Skool," the rabbit said before he went through a small door.

"How did he get through there?" Numbuh 4 said as he bends down to look at it.

"Numbuh 4 finally asked an intelligent question," Numbuh 2 said as he crossed his arms and looked proud.

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 stated back.

"Great," Numbuh 3 said. "At least he didn't take off right away." Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow at Numbuh 3. "I'll explain to you later," Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 4 saw another gnome and ran towards it. "Hey Gnome thing tell me how that rabbit got through that door!"

Numbuh 3 quickly ran over and put her hand on Numbuh 4's mouth and said quickly, "We are destined to fight against the Queen of Hearts. Can you tell us how to get there?"

"Eh, are you the heros Cat has been talking about?" the gnome replied.

"I surely hope not, I don't want my friends to get killed so violently as last time," Numbuh 3 said sadly. "Can you tell us how to get the queen?"

"Yes, wouldn't dare through. I can't even walk across the street without fearing for my life," the gnome replied.

"Can you tell us where she is then?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"She's at the Fortress of Doors which is lock to all unless they wish for the death sentence," the gnome replied before walking away.

The Cheshire Cat appeared again and said, "Doors have locks, locks need keys which you don't have. Let's hope the doors are open."

"And if not there is more than one way to make Numbuh 4 play Rainbow Monkeys with Numbuh 3," Numbuh 5 said smiling.

"A much better metaphor than last time," the cat said.

"And I didn't know you were going to that scar now did I?" Numbuh 3 said before walking ahead to grab a knife.

The cat's grin went down before he said, "Bad days for you weren't they? A knife a primarily weapon but use what is available for you and when it's a good time. Before I forgot there is no Meta-essence. The Queen of Hearts had them banned but Meta essence still exists in your enemies and the weapons now gather their Meta-essence."

Once the cat just got done talking the same weapon appeared in the other teammates hands.

Numbuh 4 put the knife near a light, "So we'll be able to sap our enemies' life source?"

"Kuki tell me last time you were hearing what was your favorite thing you heard?" The cat asked hoping to bring a smile to her face which it worked cause a little smile came to her mouth, "Time to jump time to jump through time…I'm dizzy" she replied.

With that the cat disappeared with a smile on his face but appeared a few feet in front of them near a vine, "Vines can be just like stepladders. If they are used correctly…" then he disappeared again.

"Well that cat ever gives a straight answer?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 1 and replied, "Well Numbuh 86 ever stop hating us?"

"Possibly not," Numbuh 1 replied.

"Exactly." Numbuh 5 said before she took a running jump to the vine and crossed the gap.

Numbuh 4 looked over the gap and gulped, "Uh no. I'm not going across that."

"Oh c'mon Numbuh 4! Numbuh 5 felt like Jane from Tarzan," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 2 went across and yelled "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Once he got on the landing he said, "That was so much fun!"

"Numbuh 4 that's an order," Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 4 shock his head and watched Numbuh 1 go across.

"What will make you go across?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"N-nothing." Numbuh 4 replied.

"Not even if I promise that I'll never ask you to play Rainbow Monkeys with me?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 4 looked at her with a 'are you kidding' look, "Well you keep that promise?"

"Yep!" Numbuh 3 said happily.

"O-okay then," Numbuh 4 said as he got ready to go across.

Numbuh 2 whispered into Numbuh 5's ear, "That is going to hurt Numbuh 3."

"Numbuh 3 is stronger than she looks," Numbuh 5 said before Numbuh 4 landed on Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 3 swung over there with ease and helped Numbuh 4 up while Numbuh 2 helped Numbuh 1 up.

Numbuh 5 went up to an old gnome with a pipe in his hand, "Hello, can you help us make a … uh… anything that can make us as small as a mouse?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to help you unless you help me," the gnome elder replied.

Numbuh 1, 2, 3, and 4, walked over and Numbuh 3 said, "What do you need help with?"

"Ah it's you! You sure have grown," the gnome elder replied. "A key. I believe you know the drill girl."

"Get the key from the card guard's area, and rescue your kind?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yep. Now get to it," the gnome elder said.

"I don't want to go to Skool," Numbuh 4 whined.

"It won't be that bad," Numbuh 1 said.

"That is unless the kids changed," Numbuh 3 said.

"What do you mean by that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"The kids were bowing down and having seizures or was that when I broke clocks," Numbuh 3 said as they entered an area where they could see a skeleton key sitting on a table. "Be careful, a card guard is coming."

A 2 of spades was coming towards them with an axe in his hands.

"Kids Next Door Battle Sta-"Numbuh 1 said but the card swung his axe and they ducked in time but he cut off part of Numbuh 5's braid.

Numbuh 3 ran towards the card and jumped on him, landing behind him and quickly turned around to stab the guard in the back. The card guard fell to the ground a red triangle appeared.

"Take that Numbuh 5, it will help," Numbuh 3 said before stabbing another card guard in the stomach without turning around.

Numbuh 5 held her hair precisely and went towards the red triangle and when she touched it the part of her braid that was cut off returned. Her eyes went wide, "What was that?"

"Meta-essence," Numbuh 2 said guessing which had Numbuh 3 nodding her head.

"Cool," Numbuh 4 said before jumping on the meta –essence from the guard Numbuh 3 just killed but it didn't do anything.

"That's interesting. It only allows you to take it only if you need it," Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 needed it badly," Numbuh 5 said before she cracked her knuckles when she saw another one coming. "Numbuh 5 calls this one."

Numbuh 5 ran towards the card guard and then started running on the wall and threw the knife at the card guards head. "That's for cutting Numbuh 5's hair," Numbuh 5 said as she went to go pick up the knife but felt another knife forming in her hand. "Numbuh 5 is starting to like this place."

Numbuh 1 grabbed the key and started running back towards the gnome elf only to find 2 heart card guards. "What do these guys do?"

One of the card guards saw Numbuh 1 and threw a fiery projectile at him. "Numbuh 1 looks out!" Numbuh 3 yelled as she pushed him aside and accidentally landed on him. "Sorry, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 3 said as she got off of him.

Numbuh 4 for a brief moment saw nothing but red until he started watching Numbuh 3 dodge the projectiles and throwing her knives at them. He had never seen her that violent.

The cat appeared again but only his mouth and whispered in Numbuh 4's ear, "If you think this is violent for her wait until she becomes Devil Kuki," then his mouth disappeared.

Numbuh 2 grabbed Numbuh 4 and all of them ran to a green portal where the gnome elder was before he disappeared.

"We have the key," Numbuh 1 said. "Now all we got to do is free your people."

"You're very resourceful. I have complete faith that you will defeat the Queen of Hearts," the gnome elder said as he sat on a bicycle part of a hot air balloon which had enough room for them to fit in too.

**Please read and review! If you have any ideas then please let me know and flame is welcomed but ignored. =P This is 8 pages long so please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWE CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR OR AMERICAN MCGEE'S ALICE.**

The Gnome elder started peddling towards the Skool.

"What's the point of going to Skool when the cruddy rabbit told us that elixirs are at the Vale of Tears wherever that cruddy place is," Numbuh 4 said.

"Because we can't get to the Vale of Tears without being small and he said the elixirs were at the Skool," Numbuh 3 said. "And thanks for calling that place cruddy."

"What's so special about it?" Numbuh 4 asked envying the cat that Numbuh 3 was tracing the scar on.

"You'll see," The cat replied grinning.

"And possibly the card guards already have them gone so we need to make more," Numbuh 1 said.

They passed a pillar that had kids running in place with a little fire to the side and once they past it a kid jumped off.

"Oh dear, Numbuh 5 hopes that kid will be alright," Numbuh 5 said.

"He'll be dead and not used for experiments," The gnome replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Numbuh 2 asked.

They start hearing church bells as they get closer to the Skool. "There's a fortress coming up and inside it there is a Skool. You need to find certain items in that Skool to create a potion for making you small," the gnome elder said.

"What items exactly?" Numbuh 1 asked.

They went a closer to the Skool and saw the drawbridge before the gnome replied, "Items, items, boy. You'll know them when you see them. Speaking of being seen, we should try to avoid knowing the card guards that we are here- Damnit! We've been seen."

Red card guards came out and started shooting. "Later on you will have to blast walls like these but for now- JUMP!" the gnome said as the cat disappeared. They jumped off and landed on their but Numbuh 4 almost lost his balance if Numbuh 3 didn't grab him.

"Thanks Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 said as they went through a door dragging Numbuh 1 before he touched the lava that was coming out.

Numbuh 3 smiled "Your welcome."

They went in and looked around, "Clear!" Numbuh 1 yelled before they went into another door that was finely decorated with pillars with rubies on them and fine wood floor.

Numbuh 1 went in and was knocked back into the wall by a sheik that came from a ghost with a red dress, torn black coat on, skeleton hands and face.

"What's that?" Numbuh 2 asked as he threw a knife and missed which had the ghost sheik at him knocking him into Numbuh 1.

"They're banshees!" Numbuh 4 hollered as he hit one with one of his knives.

"What are banshees?" Numbuh 5 said as knife hit the same ghost as Numbuh 4.

"Banshees are an Irish legend that whenever they scream someone dies!" Numbuh 4 yelled back as the last ghost shrieked at him but Numbuh 3 threw a knife at them.

"Good guess but wrong," Numbuh 3 said as she distracted the ghost from attacking until her knife got back. "They're Boojums and I hate them as much as another enemy."

She threw the knife which killed the Boojum and the meta-essence came out. A red heart had come out of them both but the first heart was down to a triangle which Numbuh 2 took while Numbuh 1 got the heart.

Three card guards came out and started charging at them. They were a 2 of spades, 5 of spades, and 7 of spades. Numbuh 2 took care of them and they were transformed into a new weapon the, card deck. It appeared in their hands.

"What is a deck of cards going to do for us?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Hey Banshee, wanna play a game of gold fish?" Numbuh 4 asked.

The cat appeared. "52 card pick-ups is a juvenile game but when the deck slices and dices, it's no laughing matter" then disappeared.

Numbuh 3 yelled, "There's stairs on the other side,"

They started to run for it but once Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 made it near them the floor started to come apart.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"Go on! I'll catch up!" Numbuh 3 replied back as five red card guards came from behind her.

The floor kept getting farther and farther apart. "Numbuh 3 c'mon!" Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 3 looks back at her friends and look back at the card guards.

Numbuh 4 swallowed a lump that had appeared in his throat, "Numbuh 3 please jumps!"

Numbuh 3 heard the desperation in their voices and took a running leap across only to miss and start falling until Numbuh 4 reached down to grabs her.

"Numbuh 3 hold on!" Numbuh 4 said.

"No, let me go or the card guards will hit you," Numbuh 3 said as Wally slowly started to lose her grip.

"But we need you! You know this place better than –"Numbuh 4 started to say but was interrupted as Numbuh 3 saying, "Trust me Wally."

Numbuh 4 looked away with tears coming into his eyes as he let go of Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 4's hood and pulled him back and up the stairs.

"How are we going to make this jump?" Numbuh 2 asked as they looked where the portal was and gasped.

On the other side Numbuh 3 appeared near the portal, "Be patient!" As soon as she said that the floor boards went up and formed an 'S' shape. "One at a time and be careful it tilts!"

"Numbuh 5 go!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 will ask why she goes first when we get over there," Numbuh 5 said as she dashed over there and took a jump and was helped up by Numbuh 3.

"_Both girls are safe now for Numbuh 2," _Numbuh 1 thought. "Numbuh 2 go!"

"Why me?" Numbuh 2 asked as he looked where Numbuh 3 had fallen into and it was black blue swirls.

"Just go!" Numbuh 4 said as he pushed Numbuh 2 on to the platform.

Numbuh 2 freaked out as he went across he took a jump and Numbuh 3 and 5 both helped him up.

"Numbuh 1 go! You're the leader," Numbuh 4 said as he threw his knife at one of the guards shooting at them.

Numbuh 1 looked shocked at Numbuh 4 but went on ahead. Numbuh 2 pulled Numbuh 1.

They were now too far apart for Numbuh 4 to jump.

"Numbuh 4 come on!" Numbuh 2 yelled nervous for his friend.

"I'm not going to make it!" Numbuh 4 replied back.

"Try it!" Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 4 took a deep breath and went across as fast as he can jump and barely touched the ledge but continued going down then he felt claws go through his hoodie and saw the cat holding on to him but was also falling until Numbuh 3 grabbed the Cat's tail. The cat gave out a hiss but allowed Numbuh 3 to left him and Numbuh 4 up.

"Thanks Cat," Numbuh 4 said as everyone hugged him

"It was nothing," the cat replied back as he inspected it his tail.

"Sorry Cheshire Cat," Numbuh 3 said as she gave him a hug.

Cheshire cat licked her cheek and said, "It's fine but please be gentle next time."

They went through the portal into a dimly lit hallway.

"We must be inside the school," Numbuh 1 said.

"No we are not," Numbuh 3 said as she went forward.

They all went out into the more lighted section and found one red ball that were glowing on a red stand that was on a pedestal with Numbuh 3's face on it.

"What's that?" Numbuh 2 asked scared as they got closer but all of a sudden card guards and Boojums appeared out of nowhere.

"Watch and see," the cat replied as he scratched one card guard through the stomach and licked his red claws.

Numbuh 3 got closer to it and the cat said as red dust came to Numbuh 3 from the one with her face, "Time to wreck some havoc! The dogs of war are loose! Please introduce yourself to devil Kuki."

Numbuh 3 groaned in pain and covered her face as blood went all the way down her already blood stained sweater, her arms and face where covered with it and her eyes were red, horns grew out of her head and swirled her hands also grew, her back was covered in blood.. Numbuh 3 grabbed the deck of cards and threw them at the Boojums who was killed with one shot. After all the Boojums were killed she grabbed the knife and sliced five card guards before she became her normal self, but there were still many more card guards to kill. The meta-essence was transferred from her weapons to her who helped her out. Numbuh 5's face appeared next.

"Looks like its Numbuh 5 turns," Numbuh 5 said as they same thing happened to her only horns had appeared through her hat, her braid was around in her neck and she was faster. Once her time was done Numbuh 1's face was next. Everyone was exactly the same only minor changes like Numbuh 1's head was covered in blood, Numbuh 2 was able to shoot fire and Numbuh 4 grow and had a tail.

"That was fun," Numbuh 4 said as he changed back to his self before they continued on.

"Numbuh 5 thinks this will be a great ideal for our English project," Numbuh 5 said.

"Oops, I totally forgot about that," Numbuh 1 said before they got to a brown door that Numbuh 2 opened and they went through a series of doors until they got to a place that was where Numbuh 3 had fallen down but higher up. They saw a boat go by.

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore Tutu," Numbuh 2 said looking at the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm not Tutu," Cheshire cat replied snidely.

"I know I always wanted to say that line through!" Numbuh 2 thought.

Numbuh 3 and 5 shook their heads as the cat disappeared.

"What do we now?" Numbuh 1 asked as he calculated the jump, "There is no way we can make it over there by jumping!"

"Numbuh 5 thinks we wait until platforms show up to jump on," Numbuh 5 said. Just then a platform showed up far enough to jump to, "Numbuh 5 also thinks that Numbuh 4 should go first since he went last the last time."

"No, I can go last again, I didn't mind it," Numbuh 4 said. As they argued for five minutes another platform didn't appear so Numbuh 3 got an idea.

She jumped on the platform and another one appeared. "Numbuh 1 jump to the platform," Numbuh 3 said.

"Why?" Numbuh 1 asked

" I want to try something?" Numbuh 3 replied.

Numbuh 1 jumped on her platform and jumped on the platform that Numbuh 3 wanted him to and another appeared. "I get what you are saying now Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 2 was next so he jumped on Numbuh 3's platform than Numbuh 1's until he got on the one that appeared when Numbuh 1 jumped on his platform and then another one appeared.

"Hey Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 yelled which had Numbuh 4 and 5 look at her. She pointed near the vacant platform near Numbuh 2. "Get over there!"

"Why?" Numbuh 4 asked as he jumped to her platform.

"We need to advance," Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 4 jumped to the platform Numbuh 1 was on and Numbuh 5 jumped to Numbuh 3's platform where Numbuh 3 whispered something in her ear which had Numbuh 5 eyes show that she understand what Numbuh 3 was going through.

Numbuh 5 jumped to the vacant platform that appeared when Numbuh 4 jumped on his. Numbuh 3 jumped on Numbuh 1's 2's 4's and 5's before she jumped to the portal. Numbuh 1 followed suit along with the rest of them when the one behind them got to the portal.

They heard tree different rhymes two different ones at the same time and one by itself with the doors closing in the next area and saw one red card guard, one black card guard and 2 Boojums.

"Great," Numbuh 2 said, "More Boojums or Banshees whatever you want to call them." Numbuh 2 and 5 threw their deck of cards at one of them while Numbuh 1 threw his knives at one. Numbuh 3 and 4 went down the stair that were off to the side and saw three levers.

The Cheshire cat appeared and said, "The proper order of things is often a mystery to me. You too?" then disappeared.

"I know what to do here!" Numbuh 4 said as he pulled one of the middle levers that played the rhyme that was by itself.

"We pull these two first at the same time," Numbuh 3 said happily before she hugged Numbuh 4 who started to get red in the face.

They pulled the two outside levers and Numbuh 4 tried to pull the middle one but Numbuh 3 went in front of the lever and pushed towards Numbuh 4 which played the rhyme and sent Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 rolling and once they stop Numbuh 4 was on top of Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 quickly got off and pushed himself off of Numbuh 3 and helped her up. "We should get back to the others," Numbuh 4 said as he grabbed her hand and went up the stairs.

Once they got up there with the other three members they saw the doors open. "Good work you two," Numbuh 1 said before they jumped on the platforms and went over to the other side.

They got past two doors a red card guard jumped down from the ceiling. Numbuh 4 threw a knife at him and waited behind the wall until his knife reappear and threw it again missing. After two more misses Numbuhs1 and 2 were giving him a bad time until he ran up to the card guard and throw the knife in his face. Numbuh 1 needed the Meta essence so he grabbed it before they went through the portal.

The first thing they saw was part of the floor flipping and breaking into pieces that went up or down and side to side.

"Numbuh 5 is going out on a limb saying this is a puzzle again," Numbuh 5 said.

"We are almost there," Numbuh 3 said which had the boys cheering.

Numbuh 2 stopped and said, "I wonder how that gnome dude is doing?"

"He's doing fine," Numbuh 3 said trying to cheer the boys up.

"Yea, Numbuh 5 thinks he's waiting for us inside Skool," Numbuh 5 said playing along with Numbuh 3.

"Then let's go!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Kids Next Door! Move out!" Numbuh 1 said which had the boys jumping on the platforms and up to the top within fifteen seconds.

"Numbuh 5 didn't know those boys could move that fast," Numbuh 5 stated which had Numbuh 3 agreeing.

They got up there and Numbuh 2 said, "What took you so long? We've been waiting for a minute!"

Numbuh 5 stepped on his foot before grabbing Numbuh 3's hand and jump through the portal followed by the boys.

The next area they were in had platforms all over the place and three doors that had just changed. They went to the middle and decided to stay there. The door that was there was green so when the doors changed Numbuh 4 being the stupid one he is charged forward thinking it was green but when the door opened and it was red, Numbuh 3 grabbed the hood of Numbuh 4's hoodie and pulled him back right before the door closed. While Numbuh 5 and 2 defeated the Boojum that appeared and had cracked Numbuh 1's glasses using the deck of cards.

"What was that for, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"That portal wasn't green," Numbuh 1 said as he held a short funeral for his glasses.

The doors shuffled again and this time the portal was green so they went through. They appeared to be on the outside of the Fortress.

"Hey look I can see our school from here!" Numbuh 2 said as he pointed to the building that was rocking. "Get it? Since we are going to that school it's our school!" then he started laughing.

Numbuh 5 slapped him upside the head with the king of hearts playing card, "Numbuh 5 thinks Numbuh 2 belongs to an asylum."

Numbuh 3 looked ahead and spotted a Boojum plus two card guards. "Three more enemies left before we are home free for the Skool," Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 2 and 5 take care of the Boojum, Numbuh 3 and 4 take care of this card guard."

"What are you going to do Numbuh 1?"

"I'm going to face this card guard that is behind us," Numbuh 1 said as he turned around and charged at the Red Guard that was behind them.

Numbuh 2 and 5 jumped on the ledges to past the card guard while Numbuh 4 threw his knife at the card guard. Numbuh 3 jumped over the card guard but the card guard slashed her back with his weapon while she was in midair. He sent her over the edge.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 as he looked down to see Numbuh 3 falling near the Skool. He didn't wait for his knife to spawn; he grabbed the deck of cards and threw them at the guard which cut his head off.

Numbuh 3 landed on her back which had her groan out in pain. She got up and dusted herself before she started climbing up some rocks to get back with Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 saw her trying to climb up so he helped her up. "Thanks Numbuh 1."

"No problem Numbuh 3! That's what friends do!" Numbuh 1 replied.

Numbuh 2 and 5 were making quick work of the Boojum. Numbuh 5 did a flip in the air to get onto its back but the Boojum shrieked at her making her hit the ledge hard where she was unconscious.

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 yelled as he tried to threw some more cards but couldn't. "Why can't I throw anymore cards?"

"Because your sanity is too low right now," the Cheshire cat said as it sat on the ledge near the Skool's open window.

Numbuh 2 picked up Numbuh 5 making her hat come off. Numbuh 4 came running up with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Numbuh 4? Can you pick up Numbuh 5's hat for me please?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Numbuh 4 picked up Numbuh 5's hat and said, "Kuki got knocked over the edge by the card guard and I couldn't save her. She's saving my cruddy butt more than I am hers."

"Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3 has more experience here than any of us four, I said four," Numbuh 2 said looking at the cat that looked at him with an expression that said 'I live here, I have more experience than all five of you'.

"Team, report," Numbuh 1 said as he came forward with Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 5 is unconscious and I have cuts on my arms, nothing major," Numbuh 2 said.

"A deep gash in my back, possibly a broken arm and a bloody nose, one more hit and I'm done," Numbuh 3 said.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed as he hugged her. "Your alive."

"Of course I am silly, if I lose my health I'll become unconscious just like Abby," Numbuh 3 said.

"Numbuh 4 report!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Same as Numbuh 2," Numbuh 4 said,

"What about you Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 mumbled barely audio.

"Just lost my spare glasses," Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 3 jumped on the ledge and ran towards the window where the Cheshire cat was, "Entering Skool requires a real leap of logic," then disappeared. Numbuh 3 jumped through the window when the Skool was leaning near her. The others followed her steps.

Numbuh 5 woke up, "What happen?"

"You lost all your health Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said with his glasses back on. "We regained all of our health when we entered."

A kid with a weird brace on him was walking around like a zombie and ran into Numbuh 3 and continued to try to walk forward but was prevented by Numbuh 3.

"I see the kids haven't changed," Numbuh 3 said before looking at the door.

**This was 9 pages long. Please read and review and I'm thinking about adding one more knd operative? Any ideas **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWE CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR or American McGee's Alice. Sorry for the late update, been working on school work and speech.**

"That kid is creepy," Numbuh 2 said as he got out of the child's way.

Numbuh 1 who was staring at the picture of the different parts of the brain snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Numbuh 4 said playing gold fish with Numbuh 5 on the carpet with colors that faded from age.

"This school is brainwashing these- GET AWAY FROM ME!" Numbuh 1 said as he took a step forward to get out of the child's path. "As I was saying, this school is brainwashing these children on how to operate on the brain to take out their childhood memories. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The child kept walking towards Numbuh 1 as Numbuh 1 tried to avoid it.

"What the? That is the most stupidest thing Numbuh 5 has ever heard!" Numbuh 5 yelled as she threw her cards which went flying towards the kid but they went through the kid.

Numbuh 3 was leaning against the wall when she quickly dodged the cards.

"Oops sorry Numbuh 3," Numbuh 5 said.

"It's fine," Numbuh 3 replied.

"Can we please go on?" Numbuh 1 yelled as he was running around trying to find a place to hide.

"Why didn't we already go through this place?" Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 1 eagerly opened the door to get away from the kid, only to be met with a room that had wooden floors, walls on the first floor were bookshelves lined up with books, a grandfather clock near a darkened corner. Poorly lit ceiling fixtures and grey lamps on the walls was all the light they had. Weird designs were etched onto the pillars. A red guard was running down the staircase.

"Hey guys looks! One of the teachers is going to give us a fiery warm welcome," Numbuh 2 said laughing.

Numbuh 4 and 1 started laughing with him while Numbuh 3 shook her head and Numbuh 5 defeated the card guard.

"If you guys are done laughing, we need to go in there," Numbuh 3 said as she pointed to a red door with yellow handles that they didn't see before.

As they entered the doors, Numbuh 2 holds the doors open for them. Inside there were red walls two aisles near the wall, chairs in the middle and a stadium with pictures hanging on its wall in the front. In front of the stadium, the gnome elder was there smoking his pipe.

"HEY GNOME DUDES!" Numbuhs 2 and 4 shouted as they ran down one of the aisles followed by Numbuhs 1, 3, and 5 who were walking.

A chime lullaby started playing as they got closer to the gnome elder along with children's laughter that didn't sound human. The stadium's floor disappear in three tiny square sections and had smoke coming out of it while a platform came with three kids. One on the far right seemed to be crying, the one in the middle seemed like he was enjoying himself and the one on the far left was bowing down to something unbeknownst to everyone.

"There's a bit more than what you suggested, don't you think," Numbuh 1 said.

"No need for sarcasm, I admit, my memory's not what it was. But I'm here now. I'll try to amend its denounces. The library contains a recipe for the potion. Consult the Book of Bizarre things. Oh-no RUN!" the gnome elder said before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. Card guards had showed up.

One of them sent a projectile at Numbuh 3 which hit her in the knees causing her to fall while the other one sent a projectile at Numbuh 5's stomach having her go on her knees.

Numbuh 2 and 4 looked around trying to find Numbuh 1, "Hey where did Numbuh 1 go?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Numbuh 1 was hiding in the aisles because of the children. Out of Numbuh 4's eye, he saw Numbuh 3 try and get up but the card guard was hitting projectiles at her. He threw a knife at the card guard, killing him since the knife went in between the eyes. Numbuh 4 helped Numbuh 3 walk towards the Meta-essence the card guard. Right before Numbuh 3 touched it, she turned Numbuh 4 around that way the projectile that wasn't noticed by Numbuh 4 hit her in the back causing her to be unconscious.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 yelled as she slowly slid down his arms until her picked her up and moved her hand to collect the meta-essence.

Numbuh 2 ran in front of Numbuh 5 and deflected all the projectiles coming towards her. Once the card guard stopped to catch a breath, Numbuh 2 ran up and stab the guard in the stomach collecting the meta-essence since he was hit a couple of times. Numbuh 5 slowly made her way to her feet before Numbuh 2 helped her up. Numbuh 1 finally came out of hiding and gave out a battle cry as another card guard came. Numbuh 3 eyes fought to open. When they did, Numbuh 4 put her on her feet and allowed for Kuki to lean on him for balance. They headed towards the door to get out of what they presumed to be the auditorium.

They entered the library and saw the gnome walking to a bookshelf and pulled out a purple covered book which had the bookshelf open up a new path. As they were running towards stairs, a projectile just gazed by Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 threw a deck of cards at a red card guard that was running towards them.

"Why are those doors blocked off?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Good chance that they don't want us to go there," Numbuh 2 said.

"_Looks like the Queen of Hearts wants to fight with me faster," _Numbuh 3 thought as Numbuh 1 destroyed the card guard that was blocking a platform that had a glowing green thing on it.

"I call picking that up!" Numbuh 4 said as he jumped over and picked up a croquet mallet having the Cheshire Cat appear."Hey Long time no see!"

"Here's a riddle for you Wallabee. When is a croquet mallet like a billy club?" the Cheshire cat said before disappearing to appear on Numbuh 3's shoulders.

Numbuh 4 turned around and yelled, "I HATE RIDDLES!"

"Then I'll tell you," Numbuh 3 said. "Whenever you want it to be."

The mallets appeared in their hands, replacing the knives or deck of cards in their hands.

"What do these do?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"These will be great 2x4 technology weapons!" Numbuh 2 shrieked as he jumped up and down.

The cat disappeared as Numbuh 3 shot a croquet ball at a red card guard that was coming at them.

"AWESOME!"Numbuh 2 yelled "Numbuh 3 what are you doing?"

Numbuh 3 jumped off the landing they on and started to go up the other flight of stairs.

"When then they did get there?" Numbuh 5 asked as they went the safe route and walked over there and entered the first door that wasn't boarded which led them to a hallway with already two card guards dead. They entered another library section and saw Numbuh 3's sweater go to the left so they followed the green sweater.

"Numbuh 3 stop!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

Just as Numbuh 1 got done yelling, Numbuh 3 stopped and killed a black card guard before running away.

"Kuki!" Numbuh 2 yelled as he took a short deep breather before running after her.

The next intersection Numbuh 3 stopped and was about ready to fight a black and red card guard when she felt footsteps on her back. Numbuh 4 ran on her back, jumped over her head and destroyed the black and red card guard with their new weapon. He turned around sharply and poked Numbuh 3 in her stomach, "We are here to help save this land and we are going to work together to save this land!"

Numbuh 3 dug something sharp in her palms which penetrated the skin, "I know, I know. I know that Numbuh 1 wants to get out of here asap."

Numbuh 1 was shivering, "Children, evil children."

Numbuh 3 and 5 sweats dropped. Numbuh 4 saw two Boojums coming out of the broken roof coming straight towards Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3 look out!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

Numbuh 3's head looked up only to go back down when the Boojum shrieked knocking her into the wall.

"You picked with one of Numbuh 5's friend, you picked with Numbuh 5," Numbuh 5 said as she threw a croquet balls at them.

Numbuh 4 ran towards Numbuh 3 as she shook her head to free her hair from wood chips. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, just peachy," Numbuh 3 replied as allowed Numbuh 4 to help her up as Numbuh 5 defeated the Boojums.

"This way," Numbuh 3 said as she took off towards the center and turn at the corner. They were behind her when they saw a book with a blue glowing aurora.

"No way! It's a book!" Numbuh 2 screamed.

"It's a library Numbuh 2," Numbuh 1 said, "What do you-hey don't touch that!"

Numbuh 2 ran up and touched the book which cause it start flying.

"Books can fly?" Numbuh 4 questioned as he watched the book fly up.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Numbuh 5 said.

"This world has no sense," Numbuh 3 stated as she walked towards a metal pole with a platform.

"Stop running off like that!" Numbuh 4 screamed as he ran to catch up with her.

"He so wants her," Numbuh 2 stated as they followed suit.

The platform started to go around in circles until they reached the next floor.

"Was that an elevator?" Numbuh 1 asked as they stepped off the platform.

"No Numbuh 5 thought it was an escalator, OF COURSE IT'S AN ELEVATOR" Numbuh 5 said causing Numbuh 1 to go chibi.

Numbuh 3 went towards the right and the Cheshire Cat appeared near a bookshelf. "Steps to enlightenment brighten the way, but the steps are steep, take them one at a time," the Cheshire Cat said before he pushed the bookshelf down and disappearing.

"Cool, he just made us steps!" Numbuh 4 shouted as he ran up the now tip over bookshelf.

Numbuh 1 saw a blue auroua book so he sneaked over there and touched it causing it too fly to. Then he followed everyone up the stairs.

Numbuh 2 saw a black card guard and destroyed it with the deck of cards.

"You like the deck of cards?"Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yep!" Numbuh 2 replied. "Where did Numbuh 4 go?"

"And he tells me not to run off," Numbuh 3 said under her breath. She went behind the bookshelves and went to the other side; a broken ledge was there which was big enough for her to walk so she did follow. When she got to the other side, she waited for the others and when she looked to see if she can find a book, she saw Numbuh 4 there, "Numbuh 4" Numbuh 1 shouted.

The book was flying up as soon as Numbuh 4 touched it. Numbuh 2 led the chase to Numbuh 4, when they got to Numbuh 4, Numbuh 1 and 2 were asking him what he was thinking. Numbuh 5 on the other hand, saw another elevator and dragged Numbuh 3 with to get on the elevator. The elevator was already up when the boys noticed that the girls were gone.

"Where did they go?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Numbuh 3 and 5 saw a book similar to the others. Numbuh 3 took out the red card guard while Numbuh 5 activated the book. "Is that the last of them?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Mhm." Numbuh 3 said. She then went running past the bookshelves followed by Numbuh 5. They got to a clearing where the four books created a bridge. "I got this," Numbuh 3 said as she jumped on the books. On the other side was a big book.

Numbuh 3 reached the gap and went behind the book and the Cheshire Cat appeared. "There's no lock, but it won't open. It's stuck." Numbuh 3 said.

The Cheshire cat replied, "Treat it like a Chinese box or a stubborn lid. A tap in the right direction."

Numbuh 3 thought for a while before she started to push the book, once it got to the edge, she kicked it causing it too fall on the ground that was a long distance away, causing the book to happen.

The boys were looking for the girls when the book came crashing down, "AHHHH WE'RE BEING UNDER ATTACK BY BOOKS!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

Numbuh 5 came down and jumped off of Numbuh 2's head. Numbuh 3 just jumped down. The Cheshire Cat appeared in front of Numbuh 3 who was in front of the freshly opened book. "You call that a tap? Fortunate I didn't suggest force, you might've pulverized it."

"What does it say Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Mushrooms, poppies, sugar and spice all those items are very nice. When combined in the proper mixture makes a getting small elixir." Numbuh 3 read it. "I never really like mushrooms."

They arrived in a new destination. "How did we get here?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Everybody shrugged their shoulders. "It's always been a mystery to me," Numbuh 3 stated.

They were in a dimly light section with red doors and a tree stem in the middle. A scream could be heard. "BANSHEES!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he used a croquet mallet to destroy them.

"Why aren't you using the deck of cards?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Cuz I don't like them!" Numbuh 4 said as he trudged through the door followed by everyone else.

"This place looks like it been wreck!" Numbuh 1 stated.

"Hey look! A new weapon" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"Yea, yea, who cares?" Numbuh 4 said.

"Don't go for it," Numbuh 3 said.

"Why not?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"It spawns two Boojums and falling kills you this time," Numbuh 3 replied. "Let's go back to the main section, ok? There is nothing in this room."

Numbuh 3 was the only one who left, Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 4 by the shoulders and Numbuh 5 grabbed Numbuh 2.

"What is going on between you guys?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Numbuh 4 replied back.

"We're a team," Numbuh 1 growled, "We work together, Numbuh 3 knows that and she goes off on her own to protect us and she doesn't need you two to make it worse!"

"Actually, she's looking for someone," Numbuh 5 stated, "But Numbuh 1's right. She knows this place better than any of us."

Numbuh 3 looked behind her to see that none of them was with her, "Looks like I'm by myself. It's good because I don't want them to get hurt but bad because I'll be lonely. Oh well." Numbuh 3 then entered a door that was behind the tree stump which had stairs going around it. She killed the card guard that greeted her and the other enemies. She went to the left and opened up that door.

"Well, when we meet Numbuh 3 again, I'll tell her I don't need protection." Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 1 threw Numbuh 4 against the wall, literally. "The reason how come I'm mad is that I don't need Numbuh 2 to tell me what weapons I should use!"

"It was a question! Deck of cards are more effective to kill Boojums with!" Numbuh 2 replied as he got away from Numbuh 5's grasp. "I'm sorry you took it the wrong way, and I'm sorry for asking you questions!" Numbuh 2 said.

"You should also apologize to Kuki," The Cheshire Cat said as it reappeared. "She is doing a lot to save this land and you."

"How so?" Numbuh 4 asked.

The cat chuckled, "I may be a cat, but I can change into human and I don't want the Queen of Hearts to know. I am the King of this land, and Kuki is my granddaughter with the curse which I had placed her with, but she is also the princess of this land," the cat then disappeared.

"Great, gym class," Numbuh 3 said as she boarded the stage, to pull a lever on the right that brought the bleachers down. She climbed up it and jumped on narrow beams which supported the ceiling. In the center of this was the red ball from earlier. In the back corner was the gnome. She carefully crossed the beams to get to the gnome dude.

"The gymnasium should be safe. Guards never exercise. Can't afford to lose the weight." The gnome elder said.

Numbuh 3 replied, "I never really cared for sports at school. I don't have to wear a uniform do I?"

"No, it wouldn't suit you. I've recalled one of the potions ingredients, Mushrooms, lovely texture. What's that?" The gnome elder said as he looked down before disappearing.

Two Boojums appeared almost knocking Numbuh 3 off. She made it too the red ball, turned into devil Kuki, the Cat appeared again, "How fine you look when dressed in rage. Your enemies are fortunate that your condition is not permanent. And you're fortunate too, red eyes suit so very few." Then disappeared. Numbuh 3 easily took out the two Boojums with the deck of cards.

Everyone expect Numbuh 3 was in the lab with bottles that Numbuh 4 didn't understand. "I think we took a wrong turn," Numbuh 1 said.

"Either that or Numbuh 3 has already been here," Numbuh 5 said.

The gnome elder appeared and put the mushroom on the counter, "Long time no see!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"Dude, you need to stop getting excited," Numbuh 4 said.

"And you need to quit acting tough," Numbuh 2 said as he messed up Numbuh 4's hair.

"You know, Numbuh 5 is starting to have a bad feeling about ignoring all the enemies out there," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 3 exited the gym and went towards the door on the right to be greeted by three Boojums, two black and red card guards. "And I'm not devil Kuki anymore." Numbuh 3 said as she took out the Boojums which allowed the card guards to hit her in the back. Once she got done killing them the meta-essence went through her body as she destroyed the card guards with knives because she was almost out of sanity. She collected their meta-essence which brought her sanity back. She went up the stairs and went through the unbounded door on the left. Three card guards were blocking her path. She threw the knives at them which killed them after two hits each.

"Great we're under attack!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"Kids Next Door: Battle Stati-"Numbuh 1 started to shout but a black card guard which swung its axe them taking part of Numbuh 5's braid off again.

"Numbuh 5 is going to destroy the card guards and then destroy Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 shouted as she destroyed one but was ganged up. Croquet balls came by and hit each of the card guards which took three hits to destroy.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"Your fortunate I passed by," Numbuh 3 said.

"Meaning what?" Numbuh 4 asked slightly angered.

"I was about ready to say you're lucky to have found me. Look! I've found the last indigent. Sugared Spice Drops," The gnome elder said.

"Whenever we meet up seems I also find a bit more trouble. Seen any jumbo grow about?" Numbuh 3 said.

"There's some in that flask on the sideboard you see? We're set. Bring back some poppy blooms and we'll mix up that potion," the gnome elder respond.

Numbuh 5 picked up the flask that had green glowing stuff in it, "We're coming with or at least Numbuh 5 is."

"I thought you guys decided to leave me to work on this by myself?" Numbuh 3 said.

"When have you ever abounded us?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Oh, let's see, when I trapped by that crazy old cat lady!" Numbuh 4 retorted.

"Yea, but you deserve that," Numbuh 1 said.

"It was annoying!" Numbuh 4 said.

"As I recall I don't think you asked her NICELY to stop," Numbuh 2 said.

"Besides, Numbuh 3 came to rescue you anyway Numbuh 4 so why is he complain?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Fine, Fine, you got me!" Numbuh 4 said and huffed around.

"You don't have to come if you don't want too," Numbuh 3 said.

"They're right through," Numbuh 4 said. "Let's GO!"

They left the laboratory and went through a small door. "I didn't see that before," Numbuh 2 stated.

The door led them to a red card guard and black card guard. Numbuh 5 ran on the wall and threw a knife at the black card guard in the back while Numbuh 3 threw a knife in the front. Numbuh 1 2 and4 hit a croquet ball at the red card guard.

"Fight projectiles with projectiles" Numbuh 1 said. "That would be a great battle technique."

"Numbuh 3 remind Numbuh 5 to shut Numbuh 1 up if he dare says his phase," Numbuh 5 said.

"Hey, I just noticed that the croquet balls are hedgehogs and the mallet is a flamingo," Numbuh 4 said.

"Numbuh 4 knows his animals I'm so proud," Numbuh 2 said looking proud. Numbuh 4 hit him in the knee, "I was just joking!"

"The door's stuck!" Numbuh 3 said as she tried to open the door that was behind the boys.

"Here let me try," Numbuh 4 said as he kicked the door open having the door give a red guard a bloody nose. "It's not stuck!"

"It was," Numbuh 3 said.

They entered the room, saw the weapon from before and a globe, "This must be the history class," Numbuh 1 said.

"We've been in so many rooms and your keeping track?" Numbuh 4 said.

"Yes, to try and make sense of this," Numbuh 1 said.

"There is no sense here; Numbuh 3 so kindly pointed that out!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Sooner or later people will get that point," Numbuh 3 said.

They went into the next room that had plants in it plus two black card guards and two Boojums.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR: BAT" Numbuh 1 started to say but was slapped in the head by Numbuh 5.

"DO NOT SAY THAT LINE OR NUMBUH 5 WILL GET HER HAIR CHOPPED OFF!" Numbuh 5 said.

"They have the plants blocked off," Numbuh 2 said. "We need to defeat them."

"What do you think we have been doing? Playing cards?" Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 3 shook her head but a green thorny vine grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the team. "Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 shouted. He grabbed the knife and threw it cutting the vine. Numbuh 3's sweater was torn and was bleeding where the thorns was at.

"Thanks Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said. She threw a knife at one of the Boojums that were coming at them. Numbuh 4's knife returned so he threw it at the same Boojum.

Numbuh 1 was working on one of the card guards, Numbuh 5 worked on the other Boojum and Numbuh 2 worked on the last card guard.

Numbuh 5 put the jumbo glow on the soil that was in the middle and a lollipop grew.

"Oh boy a Lollipop!" Numbuh 4 said as he reached for and started to put it in his mouth but Numbuh 5 stole it.

"That's the poppy bloom we need," Numbuh 3 said.

They just wrapped back to the laboratory.

"This condenser can mix the potion… Doesn't look like it's good for much else, through," the gnome elder said. He put the ingredients into the condenser and put some of the elixir in five little bottles.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Now time to leave…but not as you came. Go by way of the observatory. This star is for your stellar performance… may open some doors for you." He disappeared and the gold star he was holding was in his place. Numbuh 4 picked up the star."Where's the observatory?" He asked.

"Follow," Numbuh 3 said as she exited out of the laboratory via a green portal.

"Haven't seen one of those in a long time!" Numbuh 5 said as she followed suit.

They were in a room that had brand new red carpet with oak polished walls.

"Hey we was here before!" Numbuh 1 yelled as they went up in the stairs.

"Yea, this was where we started," Numbuh 2 said.

They went up the stairs on the right went through the door there and defeated two Boojums.

"Yay for Banshees!" Numbuh 4 yelled as the last one was burning.

They went through and the door and went into the room where the Book of Bizarre Things was at.

"Great three more Boojums!" Numbuh 2 said as he threw a deck of cards at them which had one started burning. "One down, two more left to go!"

Numbuh 1 and 4 each threw a deck of cards. "Three down, zero left to go!"

Numbuh 3 and 5 were on the elevator, "Going up?"

And they went up without the boys.

"Hey!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Now, now it's coming back down," Numbuh 3 said.

The boys got on the next flight up. They went up the bookshelf that the cat knocked over and went to the left.

"Hey look it's the observatory!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Did you know that by guessing or by the sign above the door?" Numbuh 2 said.

The observatory door was the same, red door with gold handles but two stars similar to what the gnome elder gave them

"Ha-ha, shut up," Numbuh 1 said.

The gold star left Numbuh 4's possession and went up. "Hey gold star come back!"

They automatically went up as soon as Numbuh 3 shut the doors. Another door exact same as the observatory door was at the top. They went in and a red card guard was waiting for the. Numbuh 3 easily took the card guard out by stabbing him twice in the chest. The observatory had a big dark green and grey globe of what Numbuh 1 stated was 'the globe of wonderland'. They went up the stairs and Numbuh 4 forgot to jump so he started falling until Numbuh 3 saved him. "Thanks Numbuh 3!"

Numbuh 3 pulled him up and was about to say 'your welcome' but the red card guard that was at top of the stairs hit her with one of his projectiles in her back.

Numbuh 1 took out the card guard by pushing the card guard down.

Numbuh 2 looked through the telescope which had the globe open up and a green portal appeared. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, and 5 drank the elixirs.

"HAHA! I'm falling taller than you!" Numbuh 4 said laughing.

"Drink the elixir!" Numbuh 3 said in a squeaky voice to Numbuh 4.

"I want to savor this moment," Numbuh 4 said.

Card guards came in. "Savoring done drinking now!" Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 3 jumped off the ledge and went into the green portal. Everyone followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWE CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR OR AMERICAN MCGEE'S ALICE**

"Awww, I'm shorter then all of you again!" Numbuh 4 whined.

Numbuh 5 edged him in the stomach, "Take in the surroundings!"

A waterfall was in between grey stones that had rocks out. Plants were taller then them. Rabbit went up farther up the waterfall.

"Welcome to the Vale of Tears," Numbuh 3 said.

"This place is as cruddy as it's name," Numbuh 4 said. Then he noticed the waterfall and gulped.

Numbuh 3 ran towards the ledge and jumped over it. She climbed the ledge that had a bridge to go in of the waterfall.

"Man, she sure can move," Numbuh 4 said as he watched her.

"You know, you can watch her move closer if you would follow her," Numbuh 1 said smiling as Numbuh 3 jumped on the steps.

"Yea, but, but there's water!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3 has saved your life and sacrificed her own, so Numbuh 5 is going to give you some advice," Numbuh 2 said.

"GET OVER YOUR FEAR!" Numbuh 5 screamed in his ear.

"No need to shout!" Numbuh 4 said as he jumped the ledge and carefully went across the bridge and had to get on Numbuh 2's shoulders to climb up the stairs. Numbuh 3 had already passed the 3 rocks that was in the waterfall. "This is impossible"

"Numbuh 4 look up!" Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 4 looked up and saw Numbuh 3 above them and smiling along with the Cheshire Cat. Numbuh 4 growled took a running leap and closed his eyes. He felt his feet and hands touch the rock, "I did it!"

Numbuh 3 continued to run. Numbuh 4 jumped past the rocks and ran up to catch up with her. The rest of the team stood there in shock until Numbuh 2 went forward.

Once Numbuh 3 got to the top she noticed the ant that was wearing a civil war suit and started running and started to destroy it before it could roll the rock down. She succeed and worked on destroying the other ant. Once she got done she continued on, Numbuh 4 waited for the others to join before going on.

Once Numbuh 4 saw the next obstacle, he went pale as a sheet. A rock is being blocked by water.

"C'mon Numbuh 4! You've been doing so well," Numbuh 1 said.

"Just think the rabbit might betray us and hurt Numbuh 3," Numbuh 2 said which Numbuh 4's blood got boiling.

Numbuh 4 just breezed by the obstacles while Numbuh 5 hit Numbuh 2 in the head with the croquet mallet, "Numbuh 2 you fool. It's wrong to use Numbuh 4's crush to get him going!"

Once they caught up to Numbuh 3 she was destroying two more ants.

"Numbuh 3! I passed through water!" Numbuh 4 said.

Once Numbuh 3 got done destroying the second ant she went on but turn around and said, "Congratz!"

She went up the ledge and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Numbuh 5 isn't going to stay here, she is going across!" Numbuh 5 said as she jumped over.

Once Numbuh 3 got to the top she destroyed two more ants one got hold of Numbuh 5 and tossed her over.

"AAHHHHH!" Numbuh 5 yelled before Numbuh 2 grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Thanks Numbuh 2," Numbuh said as she lightly pecked him on the cheek.

Numbuh 3 jumped in the shallow water and started going upstream. "Just pretend it's the kiddies' pool!"

Everyone followed her and found a thing with a bulls head, turtle flippers, human body, and frog feet.

Numbuh 3 went up towards the thing, crossed her arm and said to the thing, "What's all this then? Did someone die? Have you lost your family?"

"Numbuh 3 I have never heard you sound so cold," Numbuh 4 said shocked.

"No, my shell!" the thing replied. "The Duchess stole it and tired to eat me for lunch! Nobility must be served I suppose…"

"Stop that wailing, won't you!" Numbuh 3 said sharply.

"You're very cold-blooded for mammal. I was almost soup!" the thing replied.

"Who are you?" Numbuh 1 asked taking notes.

"I'm the mock turtle!" the Mock turtle wailed.

"Tragic I'm sure. But I'm a bit pressed for time. Have you seen a rabbit?" Numbuh 3 replied still cold.

"Hmmm… twitchy nose, shifty eyes… constantly consults his pocket watch? Most peculiar beast," the Mock Turtle replied.

"Well he's very dear to me. I must find him," Numbuh 3 replied.

"Caterpillar could help, I'm certain. He knows everything there it to know," the turtle replied.

"We are going to talk to a caterpillar?" Numbuh 1 asked as he took notes.

"Would- _SLAP –_ you- _SLAP-_ stop- _SLAP-_ taking-_SLAP-_notes!" Numbuh 5 said as she slapped Numbuh 1 in between every word.

Numbuh 3 stuck her tongue out before saying, "And where does that smushy lay-about hang his hookah these days?"

"Since the troubles began, he's in hiding. I couldn't divulge the secret. I couldn't risk telling you, without…something in return," He answered.

"Risk nothing, gain nothing," Numbuh 5 said.

"His whereabouts then, for my shell. The Duchess won't part with it willing." The turtle said.

"Then she must do it willing. I'll teach her manners," Numbuh 3 said.

"You ARE brave. But I warn you, she treats everything as prey," the turtle retorted.

"Do you doubt me?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Well with how smart you are Numbuh 3, yes," Numbuh 4 replied which ended with him getting a croquet mallet in the back of the head.

The Turtle and Numbuh 3 looked up to see six leaves fallen down. The turtle hopped on one of the leaves and started going down.

"Time for surfing, leaf surfing that is," Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 3 jumped on one of the leaves.

"Well, this is kind of relaxing," Numbuh 4 said at the beginning of the surf.

"That's because we haven't gotten to the tiny waves," Numbuh 3 said.

"Oh they can't be that bad," Numbuh 2 said.

"We're not our ordinary size remember," Numbuh 3 stated, "So tiny waves will be like rapids to us in this size."

"Oh shoot!" Numbuh 1 said as he tried to turn the leaf but dropped his notebook in the water.

"Yes, now Numbuh 1 can stop trying to make sense of this place," Numbuh 5 said.

"No worries, I have an extra notebook with the same information I wrote down already," Numbuh 1 said smiling.

"Here comes a water fall!" Numbuh 3 yelled as her leave went down.

They saw something moving in the water, "What's that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"A man eating fish," Numbuh 3 said, "So don't fall in!"

Numbuh 4 started shaking, "Are you serious!?"

"Nah, Numbuh 3 is just pulling your tail," Numbuh 5 said.

"~Here we go around these dead branches, dead branches. Here we go around these dead branches and we all fall down~" Numbuh 1 sang then he fell but lucky for him. "Help!" He shouted. "I just felt teeth against my leg."

The Cheshire Cat pulled Numbuh 1 up by using his tail.

"I told you there was man eating fish," Numbuh 3 said as the Cat put Numbuh 1 on her leaf and disappeared. "Hold on, here comes a bigger waterfall!"

Numbuh 1 put his arms around her waist as they went down the waterfall.

The Mock Turtle went past them via a different waterfall. "It's calm again minus the fish," Numbuh 2 said.

"I hate water again!" Numbuh 4 said.

"No you don't," The Cheshire Cat said. "Your not a cat!"

"Hey look Numbuh 1, we're going through the tunnel of love," Numbuh 5 said. "We know you broke up with Lizzie so it must be heartbroken."

"Well, lucky then because we are about ready to get attack by evil roses," Numbuh 1 shouted.

"How do you consider that luck?" Numbuh 3 asked. "ANOTHER WATERFALL!"

"AAHHHH!" Everyone shouted as they held onto their leaf and quickly climb back up it.

"Thorns look out for the thorns!" Numbuh 4 said to himself.

"Are we almost done with surfing," Numbuh 2 asked.

"I can't remember!" Numbuh 3 replied.

"Just keep your eyes open," Numbuh 1 said as he put tightened his grip on Numbuh 3 which was making her choke.

"Hey Numbuh 1! Why aren't you taking notes?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I might lose my balance," Numbuh 1 said.

"And how your holding Numbuh 3 might make her lose her balance which would make you lose your balance," Numbuh 4 assumed.

Numbuh 1 let go of Numbuh 3 and jumped on another leaf that was waiting for them. Numbuh 3 turned her head to look at Numbuh 4 and mouthed 'Thank you' Numbuh 4 blushed but Numbuh 3 had already turned her head.

"Dude," Numbuh 2 said. "When we get on land just kiss her."

"Easy for you to say, Numbuh 5 pecked you first," Numbuh 4 replied.

"Hey look! It's the Mock Turtle," Numbuh 5 said after two small waterfalls.

Sure enough the Mock Turtle was crossing a bridge over the water.

"Jump off your leaves and onto that rock," Numbuh 1 ordered.

They jumped on their successfully expect for Numbuh 3 who slipped on the rock, Numbuh 4 grabbed her wrist and pulled her up without any hesitation. "Thanks Numbuh 4, you saved my life again," Numbuh 3 said smiling before kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey guys! We need to catch up with the Mock Turtle!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Numbuh 5 thinks Numbuh 1 needs to get a boot in his buttocks," Numbuh 5 mumbled.

They ran up a narrow ledge that had curves. "Well no water which is glorious," Numbuh 4 said.

"Such big words for Numbuh 4," Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 3 and 5 broke out laughing while Numbuh 4 said, "Hey"

"If you guys are done goofing around," Numbuh 1 said but got pushed down by Numbuh 5.

"C'mon guys, Numbuh 5 thinks we should run" Numbuh 5 said as she started running.

Numbuh 4 started running and was tied with Numbuh 3 while Numbuh 2 and 5 were behind them followed by Numbuh 1.

They saw the Mock Turtle on another leaf. "Not again!" Numbuh 4 wailed.

"I think, I'm not quite sure, but I think this is the last time," Numbuh 3 said as she hopped on and went way ahead of them.

"I don't have to like it," Numbuh 4 said as he hopped on after Numbuh 2.

They got in point of view of Numbuh 3 just in time to see her fall off her leaf and scream.

"That doesn't sound !" Numbuh 4 yelled as he fell off his leaf.

Numbuh 2 and 1 landed on their feet. Numbuh 2 caught Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 caught Numbuh 4. "Hiya!" Numbuh 3 said.

"We're on land!" Numbuh 4 said as he jumped off of Numbuh 3's arms and kissed the ground.

"Hey Numbuh 4 let's go!" Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 3 started running on the land.

The land started to slope downward with two ants waiting for them. The Cheshire Cat appeared on one of their backs and dug his claws through its neck then disappeared.

Numbuh 1 ran up and hit the ant with the deck of cards and threw it decapitating the ants head. Then he started to be in the lead.

"Numbuh 1!!!" Numbuh 2 yelled as he ran off.

"Oh no, Numbuh 5 isn't going to let the boys get away that easily," Numbuh 5 said as she chased after them.

Numbuh 3 and 4 were left behind when they heard a sudden yell, "I FOUND ANOTHER PEN TO TAKE NOTES WITH!"

"Is Numbuh 1 seriously trying to make sense of this place," Numbuh 3 said before running to join them.

"Can't we just take a break," Numbuh 4 breathed before running.

"That way is a dead end!" Numbuh 1 yelled as he ran past the water.

Numbuh 3 jumped on two water leaves, jumped on dead branches, and ran to the side where it was solid.

"No, jumping in water!" Numbuh 5 yelled as she wringed her hair free of water then followed Numbuh 3 footsteps.

They went down the ledge and Numbuh 5 tried to run over the rock but tripped over her own feet and felled onto the water, "Numbuh 5 didn't do what she think she just did," Numbuh 5 complained.

A fish came towards her at a fast pace but right when it jumped up to eat her, Numbuh 3 pulled Numbuh 5 out of the water.

"It's slick there so be careful," Numbuh 3 warned.

Numbuh 4 was next to come over and did it successfully followed by a successful Numbuh 2 but Numbuh 1 fell in the water. Numbuh 2 and 4 helped Numbuh 1 out of the water.

"Great, more leaves!" Numbuh 4 said as he hopped on before Numbuh 3 who was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Oh nothing," Numbuh 3 said as she jumped on her leaf.

They went across a lake before the leaves stopped to let them off.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Numbuh 4 asked as he jumped off.

"Nope," Numbuh 3 said as she ran up the ledge and ran past the heart meta-essence.

"Hey I need that!" Numbuh 1 said happily.

"Don't!" Numbuh 3 yelled. "Your get hurt worse than what that is worth. It's alive mushroom."

Numbuh 1 crossed his arms,"Humph, you don't want me to live."

"If I didn't want you to live, Numbuh 1 I would've let you grab the mushroom!" Numbuh 3 replied with flames in the background which had Numbuh 1 go chibi which his glasses down his nose. She started to go up the hill that was there. She jumped on the rock which avoided most of the ants.

"She's got you there Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said before following Numbuh 3.

They got past the rock and once Numbuh 1 started to go for another meta-essence heart only to get attack by a rose.

"Didn't the Cheshire Cat say that Meta Essence is banned?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"We're in the territory of the Duchess who hates the Queen of Hearts so the Duchess could be breaking the law or the rose and mushroom defeated someone of the Queen of Hearts army," Numbuh 3 replied.

Numbuh 1 took a sharp turn and went towards a surfing leaf dragging Numbuh 4 with him.

"More surfing," Numbuh 2 said.

"Why are you so excited about leaf surfing?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"That way I can hang with the ladies," Numbuh 2 retorted.

Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 3 and nodded. Numbuh 5 hit Numbuh 2's head with the mallet and Numbuh 3 hit Numbuh 2 in the stomach with the mallet before they hopped on leaves.

The Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Maybe I should choose my words more carefully," Numbuh 2 said.

"You think?" Cat replied before disappearing leaving Numbuh 2 to start surfing.

Soon they saw a path lit by torches blocked by two ants.

"Kids Next Door! Battle Stat-"Numbuh 1 said but got interrupted by a gunshot.

Numbuh 5 and 2 threw a deck of cards at one of the ants while Numbuh 3 and 4 threw four croquet balls each at the other one.

Once they got past the two ants they arrived at a house and a blue lizard came by with a leather vest and tool belt.

"Psst! Over here," the lizard said as he came out of hiding from the building side.

"Don't I know you?" Numbuh 3 asked.

The lizard walked closer to Numbuh 3, "Bill McGill, at your service. Call me Larry."

"Why would we want to call you Larry when your name is Bill?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Or not. Have any brandy?" Bill asked.

"We're not even allowed to have soda let alone brandy," Numbuh 1 said proudly.

"No, I've only my wits," Numbuh 3 replied.

"Then you have nothing! Wits are useless here – everything is down –side up!" Bill said.

"We must see the Duchess," Numbuh 3 said trying to change the subject.

"Impossible. She only sees those that don't want to see her," Bill replied.

"That's not right," Numbuh 5 said.

"It's perfect," Bill stated, "She's supposed to be hiding from the Queen of Hearts, who wants her dead!"

"Her head?" Numbuh 3 exclaimed.

"That, too. Ruins my home, builds this monstrosity. She's mad as monkey mash and just as tasteless. Well never mind. We'll all perish soon anyway. Sure you no brandy?" Bill asked.

"We're here to retrieve the Turtle's shell. I won't leave without it!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Won't you indeed?" Bill asked then he shrugged his shoulders, "Stick your thumb in her eye, what!"

"What?" Numbuh 2 and 4 asked.

"Your devoted servant ma'am. I owe her a bad turn myself. Follow me," Bill said then he started to walk up to the card door but once he passed it, it started to move so Bill ran away with his arms failing while the door sucked in everyone else.

They were in a hallway with stairs leading down, "Looks like the only way out is to go down," Numbuh 1 said as he went past the green walls covered with spider webs.

The rest of the team followed and once they got down the stairs, they say a new weapon on one of the two brown tables, cabinets hang the walls were filled with Meta-essence, a picture of a hog dressed nice was on one of the walls and a fireplace was there. Numbuh 3 went in front of the fireplace as they heard a sneeze.

A person with a white wedding dress plus veil came down the chimney, the face had puffy cheeks with two much blush, eye shadow was heavily put on and her lips were unusually bright red she hold a pepper shaker in her left hand.

Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 shivered at the sight of her.

"Come closer my little chick…Mmmm properly seasoned you'd make a handsome dish," the person said.

"I'm not edible Duchess," Numbuh 3 replied glaring.

"Not a full meal, certainly, but a light snack I think," the duchess replied licking her lips.

"I'll have the Turtle's shell now you disgusting ogre," Numbuh 3 said bitterly.

"Over my dead body!" the Duchess replied angry.

"I'll try to accommodate you," Numbuh 3 said as she picked up the new weapon which was a jack in the box.

"This time weapons won't work so easily," Cheshire Cat's voice said. "Turn history into insults."

"WAIT!" Numbuh 2 yelled. "before we start this battle I have a serious question for you Duchess."

"What would that be and you would make a delightful meal," the Duchess said smiling.

Numbuh 2 pointed to the picture of the hog, "Is that your husband because he sure is HOGsome!"

The Duchess face became redder and the pepper shaker grew bigger.

"Oh man, that is a lame joke," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 3 snapped her fingers, "No, it's perfect!"

"Are you nuts?" Numbuh 4 said, "Numbuh 2 never has any good jokes."

"Numbuh 2 thinks it's a joke, but the Duchess takes it as an insult," Numbuh 3 said as she threw the Jack in the Box at the Duchess.

"What are you talking about?" Numbuh 2 asked completely confused.

"Is that why your son turned into a pig?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"What did you do to my son!" the Duchess replied, "And my cat!"

"I took your son away from you because you were too abusive with pots flying around which must have been why your son inherited his father's traits and ran away," Numbuh 3 replied which had the pepper shaker grew bigger

"What about my cat!" the Duchess replied.

"The cat didn't have a collar so he wasn't yours. Tell me how does it feel to box a queen's ears only to be put to prison and then on the death sentence," Numbuh 3 said.

"Why you little-!" the duchess said getting ready to lunge at Numbuh 3 but the pepper shake blew up. "A- A- A- ACHOO!" the duchess sneezed which blew up the top part of her head and covering Numbuh 3's face with blood.

"OOOOOOOKKKKAAAAYYY," Numbuh 2 said.

"That was scary," Numbuh 1 said.

One of the cabinets open up and Bill and the Mock Turtle showed up, the Mock Turtle had his shell on.

"I'll have the leeches in to handle this mess," Bill McGill said as he opened up a valve.

"At least my shell is in tolerable condition," the Mock Turtle said.

"A simple thank you would've been nice… I've kept my part of the bargain, Turtle. But I have a favor to ask of you," Numbuh 3 said. She went up to the Mock Turtle and whispered something.

"Fair enough," The Mock Turtle said. "I'll take you on a trip. Hover around my bubbles. Cuddle up to them, never leave them. You'll muddle through."

"We have to go swimming!" Numbuh 4 wailed but the Mock Turtle put him on his back and dived into the water.

"Well Numbuh 4 be okay?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Mock Turtle will give him bubbles," Numbuh 3 said before she dived in after Numbuh 2 and 5.

**I'm going to skip this swimming scene mainly because nothing really happens and they can't talk.**

At the end they climbed up, Numbuh 4 was pale as a sheet.

"Why were we only able to use the knife," Numbuh 2 asked.

"Because everything else will get ruined," Numbuh 3 said.

"Finish what you start please! Remember you're just a visitor. We have to live here," the Mock Turtle said.

"I'm not on a holiday," Numbuh 1 said.

"Heavens forbid he ever is," Numbuh 5 said.

"And I'm not ungrateful… All of you are honorary reptiles," Turtle said.

"Lucky me," Numbuh 4 said as a shell appeared on all of their backs.

"You'll think so when your under water," the Turtle said.

They watched the Turtle swim away.

"Hey Numbuh 4 look on the bright side, no more leaf surfing!" Numbuh 2 said.

""I don't have to like it," Numbuh 4 said.

"You can learn how to swim," Numbuh 3 said as she went towards the right.

"Maybe I don't want to learn how to swim!" Numbuh 4 cry out.

"You can stop burying yourself in the sand," Numbuh 2 said.

"Maybe I like burying myself in the sand," Numbuh 4 retorted.

"Well, you can still do that," Numbuh 1 said then looked around, "Where did Numbuh 3 go?"

"That way," Numbuh 5 said pointing to the right.

They went that way and saw a floating ant and fish.

"Looks like she was here," Numbuh 4 said as they continued going to the right but turned left when they reached the water.

"You think?" Numbuh 1 said.

They went farther in and saw Numbuh 3 destroying an ant and ignoring a bug dropping Nut bombs.

Numbuh 3 jumped on the water leaves and climbed up the vine before jumping off and landing on top of the land.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" Numbuh 1 yelled as he climbed up the vine.

Numbuh 3 ignored them and went behind a waterfall on the right. She threw a Jack in the box at the rose that was attacking everyone. "Be prepared to jump a lot," Numbuh 3 said.

"Hey why is that mushroom glowing?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"It's a trampoline," Numbuh 3 said as she jumped on it and grabbed hold of a vine and jumped of off it to land on the ground above them near the rabbit.

"You've taken your sweet time," Rabbit said as Numbuh 4 landed on Numbuh 1 shoulders.

"What do you mean? You're the one who don't wait! I have reason…" Numbuh 5 said but was interrupted by Rabbit.

"Forget reasons. They're useless! Caterpillar is waiting," Rabbit said.

"I remember him well. Thin-skinned, ill-tempered. Smokes too much. Disagreeable smell. Why do I need him?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"No one is wiser in Wonderland. Only he knows what you must do to us save. Now follow closely. The way is treacherous. We have so far to go, and so little time to get there," Rabbit said before running out of sight.

"Why does he say to follow him when he goes out of sight," Numbuh 2 asked.

"To keep us moving," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 3 jumped down and grabbed on the vine swing straight towards the other land. "BE CAREFUL NOT TO FALL!" Numbuh 3 yelled as she was on the other side. "IT CAN KILL YOU!"

"Thanks, maybe lies would've conceived us to do this!" Numbuh 1 said as he followed her footsteps.

"No kidding," Numbuh 5 said as she was the last one to go.

"Two dead roses check," Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 3 was sent flying and hit a rock with blood going down her face.

"Whoa, what happened?" Numbuh 4 asked as he ran over.

"New enemy with sword and bombs," Numbuh 3 replied.

"Incoming!" Numbuh 2 yelled as a bomb came towards them.

Numbuh 1, 2, and 5 went to the right while Numbuh 3 pushed Numbuh 4 out of the way just as the bomb came near Numbuh 3's feet before it exploded knocking her unconscious.

"NUMBUH 3!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he ran towards her unconscious body. "She's dead!"

"Uhm Numbuh 4 did you forget about Meta-essence," Numbuh 1 asked.

"No, I remember VENGENCE!" Numbuh 4 shouted as he ran towards the ant.

As Numbuh 4 went past Numbuh 5, "Uh, Numbuh 4 Meta-essence isn't vengeance and Numbuh 4 didn't hear Numbuh 5," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 4 threw six croquet balls at the ant before destroying it. The Meta-essence came out of the ant and went straight towards Numbuh 3 which took away some of the blood that was on her head and her eyes opened.

"You okay Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yea considered the fact I just got conscious again," Numbuh 3 said as Numbuh 2 helped her up.

They saw the Rabbit above running above them.

"Well we caught up at least," Numbuh 1 said as they jumped down the ledge they were on.

Numbuh 4 caught Numbuh 3 who still hasn't fully recovered.

"Throw knifes at the rose," Numbuh 1 commanded.

Numbuh 3 was the first one to cross the two vines before landing as Numbuh 2 and 4 defeated the rose. Numbuh 5 went after Numbuh 3 to protect Numbuh 3 from any enemies that might come behind her or take her by surprise.

Numbuh 3 had already defeated the ant and went through an opening and started to climb another vine just as Numbuh 1 got on the landing. She jumped on the glowing mushroom and barely grabbed the ledge before climbing up.

Numbuh 5 was next and Numbuh 3 grabbed Numbuh 5 and pulled her up. Numbuh 2 and 4 went at the same time, Numbuh 5 grabbed Numbuh 2 by his neck and Numbuh 3 grabbed Numbuh 4 by his hood and pulled him up. Numbuh 1 landed on the ledge without any problems.

"Interesting," Numbuh 1 said as he took notes of the mushrooms.

"Numbuh 5 gives up," Numbuh 5 said as she jumped over to the ledge on the other side of the rocks.

"It's only going to give you an unbearable headache," Numbuh 3 said, "Trust me I've tried." She then jumped over followed by Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 2 looked at the notes and smacked his face before he jumped across. Numbuh 1 just shrugged before jumping.

"His notes are worthless," Numbuh 2 said, "It's nothing more than 'I miss Lizzie' and more which I won't say."

"Now you just Numbuh 5's interest peaked," Numbuh 5 said.

"More ants!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he charged straight at it with a knife.

"Numbuh 4 wait!" Numbuh 3 screamed.

Numbuh 2 and 5 shook their heads as Numbuh 1 backed against the wall.

Numbuh 4 took care of the ant with getting hit once so the Meta-essence went towards him. _"Man I wish I could tell the Meta-essence who to go to," _Numbuh 4 thought.

Numbuh 1 jumped in front of Numbuh 4 scaring him and running around the corner to start attacking the rose. "DIE YOU EVIL ROSE DIE!"

"Numbuh 1 needs some help," Numbuh 2 said which had Numbuh 5 nodding in agreement.

Numbuh 3 ran up to Numbuh 4 and hugged him, "You know we haven't seen the Cat in a while."

"He comes and goes," Numbuh 3 said before going catching up to the others, "By the way, thanks for the Meta-essence!"

"How did she know it was me?" Numbuh 4 asked out load to no one.

"She saw you fight the ant," The Cheshire Cat said as it appeared. "She has power unbeknownst to her."

"Hi to you to cat," Numbuh 4 said as it disappeared. "Might as well catch up to them,"

Numbuh 4 caught up to the others while Numbuh 5 was looking through Numbuh 1's notebook in disgust.

Numbuh 3 jumped on a glowing mushroom then on another glowing mushroom before landing on a platform. Numbuh 3 took a deep breath as she a waited for the flower to start attacking her but it never did.

Numbuh 5 went next still holding onto Numbuh 1's notebook – who was looking for it by the way – and gave the notebook to Numbuh 3 to look at it.

Numbuh 5 threw a Jack in the Box at the rose which destroyed it and Numbuh 3 jumped to it first, and grabbed it, and jumped back. They waited until the boys were with them before continuing on. They jumped up the next ledge before continuing. Numbuh 1 jumped for the vine and made it over.

"C'mon!" Numbuh 1 yelled impatiently.

"Give us time!" Numbuh 5 yelled as she made it over after Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 3 was next before Numbuh 4. Once they got on the landing they continued down one step and Numbuh 3 held Numbuh 1 back while Numbuh 4 was the first one to go across followed by Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2, and then Numbuh 1. They climbed up the vine and jumped off. They went up the mountain and ignored the ant.

"This looks like the fluoride river from Night brace hideout!" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 3 jumped across the rocks there and went up the ledge and passed through a gate.

"She really needs to slow down!" Numbuh 4 mumbled.

"Aw but we know you like it," Numbuh 2 said as he followed.

Numbuh 3 caught up towards the White Rabbit.

"Strange how quiet it is here now. I don't like it," Rabbit said. "Caterpillar is just behind the clearing ahead. Let's sacrifice stealth for speed."

Numbuh 3 grabbed Rabbit by the arm, "Remember the promise you made to her!" Numbuh 3 said as she pointed to a statue that resemble a person that looked almost like Numbuh 3.

"We can't find her no matter how hard we try," Rabbit said before taking off.

They heard thumps once the Rabbit was in the middle of the clearing. Numbuh 3 ran out but was on stopped by another thump. Black and white dress shoes, black pants, a brown cane, and gloved heads was all Numbuh 3 could see as one of the shoes came down and squished Rabbit. After a second but what felt like an eternity to Numbuh 3 the owner of the shoe started to walk away. Rabbit tongue was sticking out, one of his eyeballs was out of his eye socket, and his arm was behind his back in an awkward position. The thumps which felt like an earthquake to everyone knocked Numbuh 2 and 4 on their butts while Numbuh 5 and 1 tried to keep their balance.

Numbuh 3 ran up towards Rabbit and fell on her knees with her hands covering her face. The rest of the team ran up and saw what happened. Their hearts fell while the Cheshire Cat appeared near Numbuh 3.

"Everyone I love dies violently…unnaturally. I'm cursed. Why go on? I'll just hurt others," Numbuh 3 said.

"No time for self-pity. Evade these salvage soldiers and find Caterpillar," The Cheshire replied before disappearing.

Numbuh 3 ran up towards the statue, not even noticing everyone else. "Why? Why did you disappear all of a sudden? You love Wonderland as well as I do. You know I don't like fighting where I have blood on him hands. You said if you could you would leave me out of this! Grandma, I'll do what you ask of me because it my duty. I would like you to lead me through if I should stay here and rule with a kind heart just like you if you are dead or go back to the real world and not come back and visit." Numbuh 3 then kissed the statue before she said, "Cheshire- Kitty!"

The Cheshire Cat appeared, "I thought we have already discussed not to call me that."

"It's the best way to get you to appear," Numbuh 3 said. "Can you take my friends back to their world?"

"If they are willing to go back yes, if not then I cannot force them," Cat replied.

"Find a way then," Numbuh 3 said.

"Why?" Cat replied.

Numbuh 3 kneeled in front of the Cat and whispered, "Please Grandpa. I don't want them to hurt or killed so violently. Numbuh 5 knows of my past and she accepts me. I don't want the others to get hurt like Rabbit."

"I'll see what I can do," Cat replied before disappearing and reappearing in front of them. "Let me guess you heard most of it didn't you?"

"Yes," Numbuh 1 said.

"So I can't convince you to go back can I?" The cat asked.

"Not until we get done with this place," Numbuh 4 said.

"That's agreeable, I don't know how she will react in fact she's gone now," The cat said before disappearing.

"Well, now we're in this for the real thing," Numbuh 5 said.

They went right to the Rabbit's body and jumped through a hole that was narrow enough for two to walk down at the same time.

Numbuh 3 was at a burst of steam when she heard footsteps coming. "They can't be coming," Numbuh 3 said as she took a jump and landed on the landing before she started running.

Numbuh 4 saw a piece green run by, "Numbuh 3!"

Numbuh 3 was walking on a narrow piece of landing. She made it too the center with different directions. She started going to the Northwest direction but it crumpled when the feet that killed Rabbit jumped. Southeast direction was the correct direction as the ledge didn't crumble. Once she past that she heard Numbuh 5 yell, "NUMBUH 3!"

Numbuh ignored Numbuh 5 and continued. The new room had three steps with the Deck of Cards, the Cat appeared, "Go with the flow, whatever floats will do."

Numbuh 3 jumped down and went to the steam, floated up and grabbed hold of the vine.

Numbuh 4 and 5 were the first ones to enter this area. "Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

Numbuh 3 jumped off the swing right when Numbuh 4 yelled. Numbuh 3 was barely holding onto the ledge.

"Look what you done!" Numbuh 5 said, "C'mon Numbuh 3!"

Numbuh 3 dug her fingernails into the ground and started to crawl up. Once Numbuh 3 got up, she got her hands out of the ground to reveal sharp claws.

"NUMBUH 3! NUMBUH 5 WANTS YOU TO SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN AND DRAW DESIGNS IN THE GROUND UNTIL WE GET THERE" Numbuh 5 yelled.

Numbuh 3 claws turned back into fingernails before she ignored the weapon and continuing on.

Numbuh 5 growled, "Numbuh 5 will pull Numbuh 3's tail if she has too."

Numbuh 1 and 2 finally caught up, "Sorry Numbuh 1 was looking for his notebook still."

"Numbuh 3 has claws!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. Numbuh 5 was already on the vine.

"Numbuh 5 wait!" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"I already said we're doing this and we're going to keep true to it," Numbuh 4 said as he followed.

"Hey I found my notebook!" Numbuh 1 yelled but everyone was already out of the ear shot.

"I'm the leader of this sector!" Numbuh 1 said as he gained ground on them.

Numbuh 3 had already climbed up the wall, destroyed the rose and was jumping off of a vine when Numbuh 5 came and tackled Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3 we're on your side," Numbuh 5 said before Numbuh 3 crawled out of Numbuh 5's grasp.

Numbuh 3 jumped off the landing and avoided the rose and the new enemies that were part hedgehog/rock/rat. Numbuh 5 followed closely. Numbuh 3 jumped through a hole and ran straight. Slowed down to a walking pace, Numbuh 3 stopped to watch bugs dance. Numbuh 5 tackled Numbuh 3 again but was stopped as Numbuh 3 pulled her out of the way and started running in front of a marble which the Mother of the bugs dropped.

"Now Numbuh 5 is mad!" Numbuh 5 said as she followed the marble.

"Numbuh 5 wait!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he followed Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 3 jumped on three glowing mushrooms and turned around to see where the marble was. She relaxed before she saw everyone come to her then a thump. She looked behind her where there was a fork in the road and the marble was coming from the left.

"Run left!" Numbuh 1 yelled as they started running left.

After a while they came to a road that looked like it was a ribcage.

"We have to run across that!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"There's only room for one to go at a time," Numbuh 1 said.

"Just run!" Numbuh 5 yelled as the Numbuh 3 and 4 were running across the ribcage.

Numbuh 1 went then Numbuh 2 and 5. They continued running down trying to avoid the marble. They crossed the ice that had just appeared.

Once they got to the snow they took a deep breather as they watched the marble sink. After a few moments Numbuh 3 started running again. "Numbuh 3 is going to be the cause of death for Numbuh 5," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 4 got up and started to slide. "It's nothing but ice!"

They got up and started chasing after Numbuh 3 but Numbuh 1 stopped. "Look guys! Claw marks!"

"Numbuh 3 must have used her claws to get friction," Numbuh 5 said.

"Numbuh 3 has claws?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Long story short, she's a furry," Numbuh 5 said before continuing running.

"What's a furry?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 2 and 4 shrugged their shoulders before running to catch up to Numbuh 5.

_**Numbuh 3**_

Ice broke underneath Numbuh 3 feet causing her to fall. Numbuh 3 landed on her feet and brought her claws in. She looked around the walls were ice and the ground was also ice.

"This is going to be fun," Numbuh 3 said as she went to the left path. After a while of running she fell down a ledge and jumped on a platform with a new weapon, the Ice wand.

"Withering cold incapacitates an enemy more completely than deep wounds-"the cat said, "But winter does not last forever."

Numbuh 3 continued running towards the left and jumping. After a while of jumping ice platforms the marble comes back.

Numbuh 3 started running again away from the marble. She came into a place that was hot and nothing like the ice she went to the first path on the right.

She floated up the steams and onto a next landing. She went up the hill that was surrounded by mushrooms.

_**Everyone else**_

The cat had teleported them to where a green and purple insect smoking a huge hookah.

"Um, Hiya!" Numbuh 1 said trying to make conversation.

The insect ignored him and saw Numbuh 3 coming up. "Ah, Kuki! You've returned," the insect said.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

"But Rabbit never told me why… and now he's gone," Numbuh 3 said.

"Why?" the insect said stunned.

Numbuh 3 snapped, "Yes, Caterpillar! Why? I'm starting to see why Grandma hates you."

Caterpillar rose up angry, "Wonderland is severely damaged!"

"You think I don't know that," Numbuh 3 shot back. "From what Cat told me even you lost trust in me and you're supposed to know what to do!"

"Your just as stubborn as your Alice and Cat!" The caterpillar replied.

"I got my traits from them," Numbuh 3 replied back.

"You must set things right, that's why, and possibly find Alice," Caterpillar said.

"The only way I could do that is if I get back to my normal size," Numbuh 3 said. "I barely recognize this terrible place. Why is it too me?"

"It's home… Well it could be. Having lost what you loved, you nearly started to rebuild. Your task, however, and your pain are not over," the caterpillar said.

Numbuh 3 shook her head, "Why must I suffer?"

Numbuh 5 patted her shoulder and gave her hug while Caterpillar, "Because your mind is fouled by self-deception. Even your fantasies have fragmented into tortured versions of themselves. You are wracked with guilt because you survived, and you dread the prospect of a life alone."

"What do you think I must do?" Numbuh 3 said.

"Destroy the Queen of Hearts. Wonderland and your entire world can become whole again. I need to rest now," The caterpillar said before thinking. You need to regain your human size, Grow up Kuki, embrace the truth."

"I have embraced the truth already," Numbuh 3 said. "This place is my home and is willing to accept me whenever."

The Caterpillar nodded, "Travel to the Fungiferous Forest. Now and nibble from the Mushroom of Life. Take great care. The voracious Centipede jealously guards it, and rules over what you require."

Caterpillar took a deep breath from his Hookah and blew a smoke portal which Numbuh 3 took ran into before it closed leaving the others behind and once they blinked they were backed at their tree house in their beds.

"Was that nothing more but a dream?" Numbuh 4 asked as he got up.

Numbuh 5 ran to Numbuh 3's room and yelled. "She's gone!"

"It wasn't a dream!" Numbuh 2 freaked out.

"How do we get back?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"You don't," Cat said as he appeared on Numbuh 3's bed. "Caterpillar has more power than me and he knows Kuki doesn't want you to get hurt or worst killed on her behalf."

"But we're team!" Numbuh 2 said.

"And this is a war," Cat replied back before disappearing.

Numbuh 1 ran to the main computer and called Moon base.

_**Numbuh 3**_

"I'm surrounded by mushrooms!" Numbuh 3 said. "I'm not even going to try and destroy them."

Numbuh 3 went past all the mushrooms got the Diabolic Dice and threw them causing a demon to come out and attack one of the mushrooms.

_**Sector V**_

Numbuh 1 tapped his foot impatiently when the dice appear in their hands.

"We still get weapons," Numbuh 2 said.

A girl with red hair in a strainer appeared on the screen, "What do you want!"

"I request Numbuh 3's background history Numbuh 86," Numbuh 1 said.

"Why?" Numbuh 86 said.

"When did you care?" Numbuh 4 said.

"Cause our hackers can't access her history," Numbuh 86 replied. "We've tried every password we can think of and none of them work."

"Send us the data and we'll crack it!" Numbuh 2 said as he punched his hand.

"Numbuh 264 and I will go with you then," Numbuh 86 said.

The screen said receiving data. After five minutes it got uploaded and Numbuh 86 with a blond girl with a pan on her head and an orange sweater showing blue.

"Why all of sudden do you want Numbuh 3's history," the blond girl said.

"Let's just say we have our reasons Numbuh 262," Numbuh 5 said.

"Let's try Alice," Numbuh 2 said as he typed in Alice and the screen said 'Password denied'.

"Cheshire Cat," Numbuh 1 suggested also denied.

"Wonderland!" Numbuh 5 suggested denied.

"Rabbit!" Numbuh 4 suggested with no luck.

Numbuh 5 was thinking when she had a flashback

_Flashback_

_A woman with blond shoulder length hair, blue eyes and thin lips walked past Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5._

_Numbuh 5 noticed that Numbuh 3 had stiffened. The lady walked in between them and mumbled something like "Born in an asylum, stayed in an asylum, should die in an asylum"_

"_Numbuh 3 what did that lady mean?" Numbuh 5 asked._

"_Promise you won't tell anyone?" Numbuh 3 said holding out her pinky._

_Numbuh 5 took Numbuh 3's pinky with hers, "Promise."_

_Numbuh 3 took a sigh, "My mother was in an asylum when I was born, she died right after I was born and my grandmother and grandfather took me in. They told me stories about Wonderland. One night our cat, Dinah, started the house on fire and I was the only one who survived. The police said that their bodies were badly burned and they couldn't find their bodies. They asked me what the last thing I remember and I told them all about Wonderland and they sent me to an asylum. I stayed there for five days then my aunt and uncle took me in which is my 'mother and father'." _

_Flashback._

"Try Asylum," Numbuh 5 said which password had accepted.

"How did you know that?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Lucky guess," Numbuh 5 replied.

"Ah-ha, right here," Numbuh 2 said as a file came up. "Numbuh 3 was put into the Oakridge Asylum when she was five and stayed there for five days. She was submitted in there because she talked about Wonderland and was put into room 212."

"Where is this asylum coordinates?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"London, England. Apparently the same street where Jack the Ripper did his killings," Numbuh 2 replied.

"Who?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"Never mind that, let's go!" Numbuh 1 said as they programmed the coordinates in and started going there.

_**Numbuh 3 **_

Numbuh 3 had frozen ants that was in her way, she arrived at a village that had stone mushrooms. Numbuh 3 jumped into a wooden passage.

A deep commanding voice rang out, "You pathetic and wretched excuses for warriors! Form a line!"

"That must be Centipede," Numbuh 3 said to herself as she crawled her way nearer.

Numbuh 3 saw a flat screen TV with a centipede wearing shoulder blades and an armor helmet, "Bring the intruder to my den, I will punish her insolence and dispose of her."

Three ants caught her and threw her into his den.

Numbuh 3 used the ice wand whenever he popped on his hind legs where a red jewel was. He roared in pain and spit out many little ants which Numbuh 3 killed to get their meta-essence after five times of this, she defeated the Centipede which had three icicles fall down creating a staircase for her to get the mushroom.

Once she got up the yellow and green mushroom the cat appeared.

"I never trusted toadstools, but I do suppose some most have their good points," the Cat said.

"I wish I were hallucinating. What a horrible choice! Eat a toadstool or remain food for insects," Numbuh 3 said before she took a piece off of it and eat it.

"It's rude to eat and run but sometimes it's unavoidable," the cat said as Numbuh 3 grew to her human size.

**I do not remember what Rachel's Numbuh is so. You better enjoy this, 22 pages long. Read and review6**


End file.
